Hand-held power tools wherein two cutting blade bodies abut against each other in a cutting plane are known in the art. A hedge trimmer is an example of such a hand-held power tool. Each cutting blade body comprise cutting teeth extending laterally in relation to a centreline of the cutting blade body. In operation of the hand-held power tool, the cutting blade bodies reciprocate in opposite directions such that interspaces between the cutting teeth of the two cutting blade bodies are alternately closed and opened. Thus, branches, sticks, grass, etc. are sheared off in the cutting plane between the cutting teeth.
The cutting teeth of the cutting blade bodies become blunt over time and may require re-sharpening or replacement. It is thus, desirable that the cutting blade bodies are easily dismountable from the hand-held power tool. Previously, part of a transmission configured to drive the cutting blade bodies required disassembly of as well as a cover of the hand-held power tool in order to dismount the cutting blade bodies from the hand-held power tool. More recently, separate driving members connected to the transmission have been suggested. Separate cutting blade bodies which are connected to the driving members extending outside the cover may be dismounted from the hand-held power tool without disassembling the transmission and/or the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,579 discloses a hand-held power working machine in which the clipper blades thereof can be dismounted for the exchange or grinding thereof in a way that minimizes the possibility of damage to the power transmission device or the clipper blades in the course of such dismounting. The power working machine includes a working portion provided with a pair of clipper blades and a power transmission device for transmitting a reciprocating driving power to the working portion, wherein the power transmission device includes a pair of intermediate reciprocating driving plates which are couplingly interposed between a pair of reciprocating movement-guiding arms, to be driven by a driving rotor, and the pair of clipper blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,423 discloses a reciprocating-type cutting blade device having first and second driving bodies driven reciprocatingly in opposite directions. First and second cutting blade bodies are driven reciprocatingly by detachably engaging the first and second driving bodies. Two detachable guide plates slidably hold these driving and cutting blade bodies. A first boundary is formed between engaging portions of the first cutting blade body and the first driving body, and a second boundary is formed between engaging portions of the second cutting blade body and the second driving body. The boundaries intersect only at points in a planar view, and the engaging portions of the cutting blade bodies and the driving bodies maintain this state of intersection over a whole stroke of reciprocating motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,837 discloses a cutting section for a hedge trimmer. Such cutting section comprises a pair of elongate guide plates arranged at upper and lower positions respectively and secured at their rear ends on a transmission case of the trimmer, a pair of elongate cutter bars arranged one on top of another and received in a space formed between the pair of elongate guide plates, the rear end of each cutter bar being formed with a connecting portion projecting laterally and outwardly beyond the guide plates, and a pair of driving members arranged at upper and lower positions respectively. The elongated cutter bars are connected with the driving members. More specifically, each connecting portion of the elongate cutter bars is connected to an outer end of one of the driving members using at least one screw member. The screw member may comprise one or more bolts and optionally a bracket.
The reciprocating motion of the driving member and the thereto connected cutting blade body subjects the connection there between to high stress. Thus, the connection may become worn and/or may work loose.